


Entanglement

by hhertzof



Category: Hilary Tamar Mysteries - Sarah Caudwell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical Julia scrape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> It was late, I drabbled, or tried to. This really should have been longer, but it was an amusing challenge to keep it short.
> 
> Written for Franzi

 

 

Julia's inability to grasp even the basic facts necessary to survival was well known to the junior members of 62 New Square. Thus I was not in the least surprised when she managed to get her self entangled in romantic relationships with both Cantrip _and_ Ragwort in the course of a fortnight.

Once the dust had settled, and Serena and I had stopped laughing at their plight, Julia was faced with choosing between them, a dangerous prospect for someone much more adroit than she was. In the end, she surprised us all by choosing not to decide.

Peace has returned to 62 New Square now, some six months later, and I think even Julia will have the sense not to do that again. 

 


End file.
